


Serial No. 13: Convolution

by pandorasv13



Series: Serial No. 13 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Murderers, Obsession, POV First Person, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember that creepy as fuck kid who would kill insects during recess? Come on, you know, the one that would squat on the blacktop muttering alone while he pinched an ant between two dirty, pudgy fingers? And then, when he had gotten to his third ant, the playground bullies would come over and kick him or throw wood chips at the confused, bug-killer?</p><p>Well, that wasn’t me, if that’s what you thought I was getting at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Do you remember that creepy as fuck kid who would kill insects during recess? Come on, you know, the one that would squat on the blacktop muttering alone while he pinched an ant between two dirty, pudgy fingers? And then, when he had gotten to his third ant, the playground bullies would come over and kick him or throw wood chips at the confused, bug-killer?

Well, that wasn’t me, if that’s what you thought I was getting at.

In fact, that was a boy named Jongwoon who would normally cry after killing one of the bugs. Don’t ask why he kept on killing them. Maybe he’s a serial killer too now.

Anyway, I never understood what wanting to kill small creatures had to do with murderous intent. I just didn’t want to touch the gross little suckers when I was a kid. I preferred sitting inside and reading a book or maybe swinging on the swing set while watching some other boy get beat up.

Being a bystander is the easiest role.

Well, it used to be the easiest role. Being a bystander in love is hard. I don’t really know what to do when Ryeowook is with someone else. Okay, I do know what I end up doing, but I’m sure there’s a healthier outlet for my aggression.

Then again, maybe it is healthy. At least I’m not fantasizing about murder. I go out and do it. I’m self-directed. Isn’t that exactly what they teach you in school?

Some months ago, Ryeowook told me he was adamantly against me living alone after the incident with Siwon. So, he ended up telling me to move in with him. Oh my god, you don’t even know how thrilled I was that day. I didn’t even care that on my house warming party he was chatting with another guy.

Granted, I dismembered the bro and threw him into the ocean a few nights later, I did restrain myself for those few days.

However, on a particular evening, all was not going well. I had gotten home from a late study session with one of my professors and found that the entire apartment was quiet. Of course it was, after all, Ryeowook liked to sleep early. From what I could tell, it was already a bit past midnight.

Not wanting to wake him, I silently tip-toed through the halls. What I didn’t expect was the creaking noise coming from Ryeowook’s room. Frowning, I stopped in front of the door, pressing my ear against the cool surface.

“Mmf…hah…,” more groans and creaking, “S-Stop…I—”

Now at this point, you could assume that I knew what was going on, but I didn’t want to think the worst. How could someone as sweet and docile as Ryeowook be having rough sex – or sex for that matter?

So I quietly twisted the door knob, letting it slip open without a sound. Leaning over, I choked on air, eyes widening.

There he was…sweating, twisted, and being fucked in the ass like there was no tomorrow. If I was sicker, I’d be turned on. But you see, I’m not some perverse, oily man who likes to watch the person he loves go at it with someone else. I silently shut the door and turned away.

You probably don’t know this, but I have a weak immune system. Yes, I realize how silly that sounds. Anyway, my head was spinning and my body was heavy. I stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door open, flicking the light on and collapsing against the toilet, I felt acid rise up and out.

Shit, that stuff tasted nasty. I heaved again, coughing and tearing up at the violent tremors. Behind me, I could hear the shuffling of feet and then Ryeowook’s voice was near my ear, his gentle hand on my back.

“Kyu?! Kyuhyun, are you okay?” he cried. “What happened?”

What could I say? Hey, I saw you getting fucked and started violently puking. “Too much…to drink,” I coughed, spitting up and panting.

I could smell that man’s scent on Ryeowook. It was disgusting beyond compare. My stomach roiled again and I hurled into the sloshing waters again. Fuck, he needed to get away from me – or at least he needed to take a shower or something. I didn’t want to be surrounded by that putrid stench any longer. “G-Get away from me…,” I croaked, pushing at Ryeowook.

“No, but Kyuhyun…” Shit, why did he have to sound so sad? I calmed myself, closing my eyes briefly before looking back to where Ryeowook was.

He had such a worried expression, but it was overshadowed by the glower of the man standing over him. So that was the asshole. I dropped my head back to the toilet, willing away the sickness. It didn’t work.

Faintly, I heard Ryeowook telling that bastard to leave for the night. In response the man said something in a deep voice. Who cared what he said? So long as he got out of here I would be happy. In a minute or two, I heard the front door open and close and then Ryeowook’s footsteps heading back to me.

“I’m sorry, Kyuhyun,” he whispered near the doorway, “…please don’t tell me to go away again.”

How could I tell him to go away? Struggling to my feet, I dropped my head to the sink, rinsing out my mouth and washing my face. I snatched the bottle of mouthwash, burning my already acid filled mouth with the minty liquid.

“I won’t,” I grunted, pulling a towel down from the rack. “I feel sick,” I muttered. It wasn’t a lie. Looking at Ryeowook, I sighed and took woozy steps towards him. Collapsing against him, I wrapped my arms around his body, resting my head against his neck. “You smell bad.”

“Look who’s talking,” he retorted, but still helped me to bed. When we managed to get situated, I reluctantly released him, gazing up at that beautiful face. Why had he let such a disgusting creature touch him like that – get inside of him like that? Ryeowook gave me a worried look, but all I could think about was how he had been taken by such a lowly thing. My precious Ryeowook was tainted.

“Kyuhyun…?” he leaned his forehead against mine, probably testing my temperature. “How are you feeling right now?”

“Yer durty,” I mumbled, playing up the false drunkenness.

“What are you talking about?” he smiled helplessly, shaking his head and kissing my cheek like I was a confused child. Sure, I loved him babying me, but at the moment I was nearly having a panic attack.

I’ve told you before about my so-called…habit. It wasn’t Saturday. In fact, it was Friday and I was in for a hell of a day. Primal meets obsessive compulsive.

“So gross…,” I yanked him down to the bed, pushing him underneath me. Now, I do treasure him, and believe me when I say that I had no intention of hurting him. I just…he was covered in filth. I wanted to take it all away.

Ryeowook stared up at me horrified. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his head to one side as I attacked his neck. The taste…the marks…all of it spilled onto my tongue. I shut my eyes tightly, sucking and biting – quite literally ravaging his throat. He was crying out in pain by the time I came back to my sense. Looking down at my handiwork, I saw the growing red welt even in the darkness. It would definitely be a bruise.

Staring at it, a laugh burst from my lips. Shit…what was I doing?

Shoving his shirt up, I surveyed his chest and stomach, seeing light hickeys covering his abdomen and pectorals. “K-Kyuhyun…,” Ryeowook stammered, trying to push me off.

“Quiet,” I snapped, “I’m cleanin’ you erf…” My words cracked and I dove back down, covering all of those disdainful hickeys with my own. After a couple of seconds, the rancid flavor disappeared, replaced by that gentle, soft scent and taste of Ryeowook. I sighed, dragging my teeth across the flesh. He cried out sweetly, sending shivers through my body.

He stopped trying to push me away, instead covering his mouth. I pulled his hand away, wanting to hear him moan for me.

“Fuck…Ryeo…wook,” I breathed, drawing blood as I bit too hard. He jerked off the bed and I grinned.

Eyes wandering down, my heart skipped a beat. He was still hard. Of course he was. Duh. I did interrupt them in what looked like the middle of a fuck session. Hooking my fingers inside his sweats, I tugged them down.

He froze and was suddenly sitting up, frantically pushing at me. “N-No Kyuhyun! You’re drunk, you’re going to regret this!” he said all in a flurry.

I pressed a finger to his lips, gazing into his delicate eyes. There was a flicker of something and then he shut his mouth, chest rising and falling with controlled breaths. “Lemme help yew,” I slurred, dropping my hand and pushing him back.

Ryeowook fell onto the bed sheets. I spread his legs apart slowly, eliciting a gasp from him. Leaning down, I closed my mouth around his member, quivering at the way it felt against my tongue. I reached into my own pants, stroking my painful dick. It didn’t take much to turn me on when it came to Ryeowook.

Having him inside my mouth was already too much.

“K-Kyuhyun…,” he moaned.

Shit, why did he have to be so beautiful?

I started sucking him off, not surprised to see him trembling with need and release. Soon, I felt his length engorging and then his seed was shooting down my throat. I probably could’ve died right there. Releasing my own member, I groaned as I swallowed his hot liquid.

Licking my lips, I surveyed his shaking figure and then his red, swollen entrance. At least the fucker hadn’t had a chance to orgasm inside of him. Hell, he probably hadn’t been able to orgasm at all. I grinned a little at the thought. Lowering my head again, I ran my tongue across the abused hole, sliding over the slick skin.

“What are you d-doing?” Ryeowook tried to pull his legs together, breathing harsh and hard.

“Eatin’ yur hole,” I responded incoherently. Flicking my tongue across the entrance one more time, I sighed and sat up, only to roll over and feign sleeping.

For several minutes, I could hear Ryeowook’s ragged breathing and then he was up and shuffling about. In another minute or so, he was shutting the door to my bedroom.

Closing my eyes, I laid back. Breakfast would be fun.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stepping out of the bathroom after a shower, I sauntered down the hall to the kitchen. Ryeowook was standing at the stove taking the last of breakfast off the stove. His head shot up, eyes meeting mine in embarrassment, shame, and maybe a little horror.

Well, that was a great way to start the morning.

I’m very good at playing stupid, as you must know by now. Cocking my head, I walked past him and sat down. “What’s up?” Picking up chopsticks, I plucked up a piece of egg and popped it into my mouth.

“What do you mean?” Ryeowook’s jaw slackened. He looked around uncertainly and then sat down at the table as well. “You…don’t remember anything?”

“Uhm…, I remember going drinking last night,” I shrugged, “why?”

“You came home drunk out of your mind!” he exclaimed.

I feigned a flinch. “Sorry…did I puke in the living room?”

“No, you made it to the bathroom,” he sighed, rubbing his head, “but…but that’s beside the point. I can’t believe it…you don’t remember a thing?”

Did he really want me to remember? I mean, I doubted anyone would want the other party to recall licking them and blowing them. Wait, did that make sense? Fuck it. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I answered slowly, taking a bite of rice. “Sorry if I did anything. I swear I won’t come home drunk like that ever again.”

Ryeowook seemed to struggle with my answer, but then he sighed in defeat. “Okay…,” he smiled tiredly, reaching across the table to touch the back of my hand, “I trust you, Kyuhyun. Please don’t come home like that ever again.”

“Yup, got it, never again,” I nodded.

We chatted idly about our plans for the day. Ryeowook was planning on going out with some friends and I told him I was going to stay home and study for an upcoming test. To be honest, I didn’t study. Please. I could pass any class with just my memory to aid me. That was the beauty of a photographic memory.

Of course, that also didn’t mean I would go and stalk Ryeowook. Instead, I would have to flip through the college database to match that man’s face.

 

Some hours later, Ryeowook was heading out and I could start researching the man without any interruptions. It took a while to dig through the student profiles, but eventually I got there. The internet had become far too accessible, but at least it made doing things like this easy.

 

**Student Profile**

**Name: Choi Minho**

**Birthday: December 9, 1991**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 183 cm**

**Major: Physical Therapy**

**Scholarship: Track and Field Athletics**

**Student Residence: SME-Unit 5/10**

**Notes: N/A**

 

It wasn’t quite what I expected from someone that went after Ryeowook – possibly the biggest music nerd out there. This guy, Choi Minho, was a complete and utter badass as far as I could tell. Based on his bio and his expression last night, I could say almost certainly that he was a certified asshole.

Clearing my browsing history, I shut down the computer and headed out just past eight o’clock. Ryeowook said he would be out all night so that was perfect. The only time I didn’t mind him being out of my sight was when I had to feed the urge and set everything back in balance.

The student housing was a fifteen minute walk away from our apartment. I kept my head down, knowing all of the back roads out of the security cameras view. What kind of killer would I be if I didn’t know those things?

I climbed the steps to his apartment, leaning against the door to check for sound. Carefully, I slipped a lock pick out of my sleeve, getting to work. It didn’t take long before the gears were clicking and the knob turned for me. Pushing it aside, I entered his apartment.

Normally, I didn’t feel it necessary to break and enter, but it was a special case. For one, the hour was nearing midnight and then I wouldn’t be able to kill him. Yes, I am that crazed about time. Think about it this way. What if you had been doing something in a particular way for several years already – would you suddenly be able to change that without feeling anything?

So it had to be soon. He needed to disappear.

The apartment was dark and empty. It felt very familiar in a terrible way. Shaking off the image of the previous night, I ventured on, finding the only lit room.

 _Creak…creak…_ You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.

I swore I would flip a shit if Ryeowook was in that bedroom. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door slightly, peering inside. My worst nightmare had come true. Ryeowook was on the bed getting fucked into oblivion—what the hell?

Shoving the door open, my body went on autopilot. My fingers curled into the guy’s hair, yanking him sideways away from Ryeowook’s limp body. There was blood streaking the bed sheets and chains coiled around his beautiful, porcelain limbs.

“What the hell are you doing?” I whispered, glowering down at the smirking man.

He was breathing somewhat heavily, muscled body rising and falling. His hand rose up, snatching me by the collar before rolling us around and slamming me backwards into the ground. I grunted, releasing him. “You’re the roommate?” The fucker.

“What did you do to Ryeowook?” I spat, gripping him by the throat, thumb pressing against his jugular.

“Nothing terrible yet,” he murmured, tensing under my hand, “you stalking him?”

“Not tonight,” I responded, gulping at the tightening grip on my shirt.

“Let me finish fucking him and then I’ll play with you,” he assured. I felt something wet spreading out and over my pants pocket. Minho looked down at it, eyes flashing with amusement. “Oh, excited much? I haven’t even gotten you stripped yet.”

“Shut up, you bastard,” I growled.

He leaned down, studying the remnants of my shattered vial. There was no way I could be getting my kill that night. His expression grew shocked and then melted into something akin to enthusiasm.

“Holy fuck…,” he breathed, reaching behind him and pulling a thin, sleek knife from his pocket. Pressing it against my throat, he started making demands. The first was to follow and then to walk, sit down in the chair, and finally put my hands behind my back. I didn’t know what he was getting at – not really at least. I mean, it was clear that I was being made to watch, but aside from that I couldn’t understand what was going on.

He seemed wholly enthralled with the whole thing and for him to carry a knife…well, what did that say about the situation I had dropped ass backwards into?

Handcuffs were tightly closed around my wrists and ropes wrapped around my ankles. Minho backed up, surveying me like a delicacy. Weird guy. “Let’s make a compromise.”

“Why?” I retorted.

“Because,” he touched my jaw, pulling it up, “I wanna know about your…business, and I’m pretty sure you’ll be more likely to tell me if I don’t fuck the guy you love.”

I glanced over at where Ryeowook was still bound. “Untie him.”

“If I do, will you tell me?”

“What did you to him?”

“Ruffies, nothing serious,” he shrugged it off, “tell me.”

“You motherfucking rapist!” I writhed against the bindings.

He scoffed, fist slamming into my stomach. I gasped, lurching forward and going quiet. Crouching down, he looked up at my face. “You motherfucking killer,” he mocked, smirking. “You think you’re any better than me?”

So he wasn’t as stupid as I had thought. The ammonia had been obvious enough apparently. I stared at him silently.

“I’ll let him go if you take his place,” Minho said slowly, deliberately, “No drugs.”

“Where will you put him?” I finally spoke.

He nodded towards the door. “I’ll put him in the other room. In the morning I’ll tell him we did it too rough and he fainted afterwards.”

Why couldn’t I just bash his pretty face in? My fists clenched but I nodded faintly. He stood up, undoing the chains on Ryeowook. Soon enough, he was being covered up in a blanket and carried out of the room. I couldn’t trust that he would do as he said, but I could always pray.

A few moments later, he came into the room again. This time, he came over and undid the ropes and cuffs. I was about to lunge and attack him, but the moment I flew forward, he used the momentum to swing me around and throw me on the bed. Shit.

The fabric of my shirt tore open and then the knife from earlier was slicing open the front of my pants. His hand was shoved down my boxers and I arched up with a cry. Minho was near my ear then, whispering, “Now let’s talk: just a rapist and a serial killer.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Everyone has a certain level of tolerance and stubbornness. Mine lasted up until he was preparing to shove a knife up my ass. That was sort of the ultimate limit. I screamed for him to stop and so he did.

For the first time, I had met someone who could take my over. Even with someone like Siwon, all I had to do was play the fool. This was too rushed. The guy was too close to Ryeowook already. Not to mention, he was rash and unpredictable. I couldn’t beat him in speed. Hell, he was a self-proclaimed and clearly effective rapist.

That was almost as strange as admitting to being a serial killer. I’m not a fool and I’m sure he’s not either. It’s a choice I made and I realize the name society has given me. I’m not in denial. Murder has never been painfully difficult for me and it apparently wasn’t for Minho either.

Whether or not he killed people I wasn’t positive, then again, he was about to shove a knife into me. Perhaps that was scarier than mere death.

“Why do you kill people?” he asked, sounding far too excited.

I stared at him for a moment and then licked my lips, “To protect Ryeowook.”

“Is he constantly attracting people like me?” he mused.

“No,” I responded irritably, wriggling around in an attempt to find a more comfortable position for my spread legs. They were bound apart, frozen in place. “I don’t want anyone to hurt him, physically or mentally. It’s easiest to just eliminate all the ones who could potentially cause pain.”

“Do you realize how insane that sounds?” Minho sat back, staring down at me.

“Really? You’re judging me when you drug and fuck people without any reason?”

He shrugged, “It’s a power game. Haven’t you ever studied my psychology?” He tapped the side of his head, smiling. “I like to control them. The easier they are to control, the happier I am. I just want someone to bend under my will and Ryeowook is so perfect for that, you know.”

“You can find someone else,” I blurted.

“Funny,” he snorted, leaning down, lips hovering over mine, “I think you just don’t want me to be happy.”

“No, I just want you to stay the fuck away from the person I love,” I answered stiffly.

Minho shoved a finger inside of me and I choked on a gasp. “We’re in a very compromising situation right now in a number of ways. Do you realize that two secrets are floating around at this moment? Either one of us could win this struggle, or both of us could just…,” he tilted his head, another finger sliding inside of me, “lose.”

“You’re crazy,” I breathed.

“Tell me something I don’t already know, psycho.”

“I’ll kill you the second you release me.”

“I doubt you will,” he dismissed.

 Suddenly, the fingers were gone and his dick was pressed against my entrance. I ground my teeth together, not missing the look of delight on his face as he pushed inside of me and extracted a sharp groan from my throat. It hurt and I couldn’t even imagine it was Ryeowook. My head was spinning and I was so out of order that I felt my chest constricting.

Nothing had gone as planned. Everything was a huge mess. I couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

“F-Fuck…,” I rasped, turning my head away as he continued thrusting.

“Think of it like this,” he spoke against my ear, tongue flicking out, “this dick has been inside your love. Doesn’t that turn you on?”

“I’m not a rapist,” I muttered, my breaths hitching every time he pounded too deeply. “Power doesn’t get me off, you freak.”

Minho just chuckled, moaning gutturally as he released inside of me. It wasn’t the first time someone had done that, but for some reason it felt especially disgusting. I hated the man driving inside of me. I loathed that I was powerless to his advances. But more than all of that, I wanted to tear my own hair out at failing to keep Ryeowook safe.

This was the type of person I should’ve been keeping him away from. How could I have failed so miserably?

 

I left after that. If Ryeowook found me, he would definitely be freaked out – broken, even. That was hardly what I wanted to do. Minho had won this round and I couldn’t really come to terms with that.

Me…losing…it just didn’t happen.

After getting home, I scrubbed myself clean and went to my room to calm down. I didn’t sleep. I didn’t move. I had no idea what to do with myself. For another week, that man would be alive. He would roam around freely and I was the only one that knew about his true identity. What was I supposed to do about that information?

I had no idea how long I sat there, but at some point, the door to the apartment opened and I snapped back to life. Getting up, I hurried out of my room in time to see Ryeowook entering. He looked up at me and smiled. “Kyuhyun! You’re up already?” s

“Yeah,” I nodded, taking a step towards him. I stopped though.

Why, you ask?

The door swung open wider.

Behind Ryeowook was him.

His dark eyes, the messy brown hair and arrogant expression…one of his arms was draped across Ryeowook’s shoulders. “Morning Kyuhyun,” he greeted, “I’m Minho, Ryeowook’s boyfriend.”

 

 


End file.
